1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin sorting device used in automatic vending machines, change machines, service devices and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, coin sorting devices which determine whether inserted coins are genuine or counterfeit, and which sort the coins so that counterfeit coins are sent into a specially designated coin passage, and so that genuine coins are sent into respective specially designated coin passages according to denomination, are mounted in devices such as automatic vending machines, change machines, service devices and the like.
FIG. 10 is a front view depicting a conventional coin sorting device 1.
This coin sorting device 1 is constructed from a main body 2, a gate plate 3 which covers the upper front portion of the main body 2 such that the gate plate 3 can be opened and closed, and a front cover 4 which covers the lower front portion of the main body 2.
A plurality of coin passages (not shown in the figures) and a plurality of coin distributing levers (not shown in the figures) which distribute inserted coins into this plurality of coin passages are disposed between the lower portion of the main body 2 and the front cover 4 which covers this lower portion.
A coin insertion opening 17, and a first coin passage 5 (inclined downward toward the right with respect to the figure) which guides coins that are inserted via the coin insertion opening 17, are formed between the main body 2 and the gate plate 3 which covers the upper portion of the main body 2 such that the gate plate 3 can be opened and closed.
An electronic coin discriminating means 6 which ascertains the genuineness of coins passing through and the denomination of genuine coins is disposed at an intermediate point in the first coin passage 5.
As is shown in FIG. 12, which is a schematic section along line AA in FIG. 10, the coin discriminating means 6 is constructed from an oscillating coil 7 and a receiving coil 8 which are disposed on both sides of the first coin passage 5 so that a prescribed gap (a gap which allows the passage of a single coin 9) is left between the two coils.
The oscillating coil 7 is disposed inside a box 10 which is separate from the gate plate 3, and the box 10 is supported on a shaft 11 which is disposed at the upper end of the box 10 such that the box 10 is free to pivot relative to the main body 2.
The box 10 is constantly driven in the direction which separates the box 10 from the main body 2 by a coil spring 12 which is wound around the shaft 11.
The box 10 is constantly urged toward the main body 2 by the driving force of the gate plate 3 which covers the upper portion of the main body 2, so that the lower end 10a of the box 10 forms a portion of the bottom surface of the first coin passage 5.
As is shown in FIG. 10, the gate plate 3 is supported on a shaft 13 which is disposed on the right side of the main body 2, so that the gate plate 3 is free to pivot about the shaft 13 relative to the main body 2. Furthermore, the gate plate 3 is constantly driven toward the main body 2 by a spring 14 which is wound around the shaft 13, so that the gate plate 3 is caused to contact the main body 2, thus regulating the opening of the first coin passage 5 which is formed by the main body 2 and gate plate 3.
A gate lever 15 which causes the gate plate 3 to move away from the main body 2 against the driving force of the coil spring 14 that drives the gate plate 3 toward the main body 2 is disposed at the upper end of the main body 2.
As is shown in FIG. 11, which is a plan view of the coin sorting device 1, the gate lever 15 is supported on a shaft 16 so that the gate lever 15 is free to pivot relative to the main body 2, and a projection 15a is formed on the front surface of the gate lever 15.
The gate lever 15 is driven by the driving force of a coil spring 18 wound around the shaft 16, so that the projection 15a is constantly positioned in a position separated from the gate plate 3 as shown in FIG. 10.
As is shown in FIG. 11, a tapered member 19 whose thickness increases in the downward direction is formed on a portion of the back surface of the gate plate 3 beneath the projection 15a. Accordingly, when the gate lever 15 shown in FIG. 10 is forcibly rotated in the clockwise direction, the projection 15a on the gate lever 15 contacts the tapered member 19 (FIG. 11), so that the gate plate 3 is caused to rotate in the counterclockwise direction about the shaft 13 as indicated by arrow B in FIG. 13. As a result, the bottom surface of the first coin passage 5 is opened.
As a result of the rotation of the gate plate 3, the box 10 accommodating the oscillating coil 7 of the coin discriminating means 6 is also separated from the main body 2 by the driving force of the coil spring 12 as shown in FIG. 14. Accordingly, the bottom surface of the first coin passage 5 formed by the lower end 10a of the box 10 is opened, so that the coin 9 stuck in the first coin passage 5 is allowed to drop.
Thus, when the gate lever 15 shown in FIG. 10 is forcibly rotated in the clockwise direction, the gate plate 3 and the box 10 accommodating the oscillating coil 7 of the coin discriminating means 6 spread apart as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, so that the entire bottom surface of the first coin passage 5 is opened. Accordingly, as is shown in FIG. 15, the coin C which was clamped between the oscillating coil 7 and receiving coil 8 of the coin discriminating means 6 (FIG. 12), and the following coin D, drop downward from the bottom surface of the first coin passage 5. Furthermore, the coins which have thus dropped are captured by coin discharge chutes 4a, 4b formed in the front cover 4 which covers the lower portion of the main body 2, and are discharged to a coin discharge opening (not shown in the figures) formed in the device in question, such as an automatic vending machine or the like.
A reference number 20 in FIGS. 10 and 15 indicates a gate rail which changes the direction of advance of coins dropped in via the coin insertion opening 17.
The operation of the gate lever 15 described above is performed by the user in order to release coins C, D passing through the first coin passage 5 when the coins have become stuck (mainly in the coin discriminating means 6) as a result of deformation or soiling as shown in FIG. 15.
However, in cases where the user continues to insert coins without noticing that a coin has become stuck at an intermediate point in the first coin passage 5, the inserted coins accumulate in the first coin passage 5. As a result, even if the user finally notices that a number of coins have become stuck at an intermediate point in the first coin passage 5, and operates the gate lever 15, it may be impossible to release the stuck coins. Accordingly, there is a danger that the functioning of the coin sorting device 1 itself will be stopped.
In the coin sorting device 1 described above, as is shown in FIG. 16 (in which parts that are the same as in FIG. 15 are labeled with the same symbols), it is possible to release not only coins stuck inside the first coin passage 5, but also a plurality of coins F stuck in the entrance portion of the coin insertion opening 17, as follows: specifically, by forcibly rotating the gate lever 15 in the clockwise direction so that the gate plate 3 is opened, it is possible to guide the plurality of coins F (in the same manner as the coin D in FIG. 15) into the coin discharge chutes 4a, 4b of the front cover 4 via a return passage 2a with a projecting bent portion 2b formed in the main body 2, and to discharge the coins F to the outside of the device 1 from there.
However, if a plurality of coins F stuck in the entrance portion of the coin insertion opening 17 as shown in FIG. 16 all drop at the same time when the gate plate 3 is opened, the coins F will drop simultaneously while overlapping in the direction of thickness as shown in FIG. 17, which is a schematic sectional view along line BB in FIG. 16. As a result, the overlapping coins F will be unable to pass simultaneously through the projecting bent portion 2b of the narrow return passage 2a, and this will again cause coin jamming in this area, i.e., in the projecting bent portion 2b of the return passage 2a.
It might be thought that it would be possible to eliminate coin jamming in the bent portion 2b of the return passage 2a merely by setting the opening angle of the gate plate 3 at a large value so that the width W between the return passage 2a and the gate plate 3 during coin return is increased.
In recent years, however, a shallower depth has been demanded in devices such as automatic vending machines and the like, so that such machines can be installed without protruding into thoroughfares such as pedestrian walkways and the like. A much shallower depth is also required in the coin sorting devices installed in such machines; accordingly, it is difficult to insure a large width W between the return passage 2a and the gate plate 3 during coin return merely by increasing the opening angle of the gate plate 3. On the contrary, the achievement of such a shallower depth tends to result in a narrower width W between the return passage 2a and the gate plate 3 during coin return, so that the abovementioned problem of coin jamming in the projecting bent portion 2b of the return passage 2a becomes even more conspicuous.
Furthermore, a plurality of liquid guide grooves (not shown in the figures) which guide liquids flowing in via the coin insertion opening 17 downward are formed in the bent portion 2b of the return passage 2a, and a liquid capturing part (not shown in the figures) which captures liquids dropping downward from the liquid guide grooves is disposed beneath the liquid guide grooves, so that liquids flowing in via the coin insertion opening 17 are discharged to the outside of the coin sorting device 1 via this liquid capturing part.